oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nieve
Nieve is the second most advanced Slayer master, behind Duradel. She is located in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, next to the Stronghold Slayer Cave near the magic trees and the southern bank. She only assigns Slayer tasks to players with combat levels of at least 85. Nieve wields a Zamorakian hasta, full Bandos armour, an amulet of fury, a pirate's hook, an Elysian spirit shield, and a fire cape. She has made an appearance with a cave kraken in Prifddinas during Old School Runescape's first birthday event along with other NPCs. Nieve has two known cousins, Pieve and Steve. Steve owns the upper level in the skeletal wyvern area in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon, allowing only those who are assigned wyverns to kill there until Monkey Madness II is finished. Then, her cousin, Pieve, takes over Steve's role. Monkey Madness II In Monkey Madness II, she is recruited by the player to stop Glough and his experiments from running amok after his airship crashed north of the Stronghold. Nieve helps the player against the tortured gorillas invading the Stronghold. After the 10th Squad secures the Stronghold, she, along with the player, pursue Glough in the Crash Site Cavern, where she assists the player in defeating Glough's tortured and demonic gorillas. She is ultimately killed by a mutated Glough when he knocks her back to a wall, causing a boulder to fall and crush her. After the quest, her gravestone can be found between the small swamp and the Grand Tree's north-western entrance, next to the exit that leads to the Crash Site Cavern. Her gravestone will also function as the player's killcount for both tortured and demonic gorillas. Her younger cousin, Steve, replaces her as the slayer master, and Pieve replaces her brother at the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. Slayer points Players can receive Slayer reward points for completing slayer tasks—this is based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Nieve will grant you: *12 Slayer points for every normal task *60 for every 10th *180 for every 50th Completing all of the elite tasks in the Western Provinces Diary will increase the slayer points awarded by Nieve to match those of Duradel (15 per task, 75 per 10th, and 225 per 50th). Useful fairy ring codes *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon - *Canifis Slayer Tower - *Kalphite Hive - *Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon - Assignments Trivia *Prior to an update on 17 September 2015, Nieve did not wield an Elysian spirit shield. In addition, her old examine text was shared with other Slayer masters, which was "She looks dangerous!" *"Nieve" is an archaic Scottish term for a clenched fist. It also means "snow" in Spanish. *Nieve seems to be very skilled; she wears player-wearable equipment and guards the Stronghold Slayer Cave. Although players can enter freely into the cave, if they attempt to attack a monster that is not on their task, she will magically communicate with them, stating that the cave is for slayer-only purposes. This suggests that she has a scrying pool or some sort to watch the entire dungeon to make sure adventurers do their slayer tasks. Most of the monsters in the cave are also not found around the local area, suggesting that she may have captured them. Gallery Category:Slayer masters Category:Slayer Category:Old School-exclusive content